Cerca
by Annsmi
Summary: A veces sólo hay que dejarse llevar, porque estar cerca y pensar en la situación es demasiado complicado.


**N/A:** Después de siglos (años) de no publicar nada aquí, al fin traje algo. Como siempre he dicho el SpaBel es mi obsesión... y el siguiente fic esta algo basado en mi propia situación, escribir me ayuda a desahogarme.

 **Advertencia:** No les prometo algo increíble, es una historia "realista". Quizás algo OoC aunque no lo creo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia escrita sí.

* * *

 **Cerca**

.

.

Llevaban alrededor de 5 años de haberse conocido de la manera más complicada que ambos hubiesen tenido de tratar a alguien anteriormente. La _distancia_ emocional ha sido siempre un problema; a él le gusta mantenerse alejado para evitar los compromisos y a ella le encanta aferrarse a lo que más adora y añora. Ninguno de los dos va admitir tal cosa, sin embargo. Antonio jura estar preparado para el amor cuando este tenga que llegar, no tiene prisa dice él a Annabelle, y le hace creer que no hay para él una manera distinta de verla más allá que como una buena amiga. Miente con todos los dientes, lo sabemos, porque su poca madurez se vuelve algo inexistente cada vez que la mira una o dos veces al mes después de que ella lo ha invitado a reunirse por ahí. Cuando esta con Belle, en Antonio no hay atisbo de lógica.

Annabelle siempre ha estado enamorada de él, aunque actualmente piensa que Antonio ya no lo recuerda o pasa de ello como si ella no se lo hubiera confesado nunca, como si hubiera sido un sueño confuso, después de todo, él es un cabeza hueca, un olvidadizo y un distraído al que hay que decirle las cosas con detalle para que logre recordar incluso lo que le has dicho la semana pasada. Esas veces en las que ella dijo quererlo tanto como nunca en su vida había querido a alguien, ya estaban en el pasado, eso ya fue, hace como cuatro años... el tiempo suficiente para superar a un amor no correspondido. Más no para una chica como Annabelle...

Recordó haber salido ella con tres o cuatro chicos a lo largo de estos años, nada más que una simple cita o dos como cualquiera para intentar conocerse. La mayoría eran muchachos que conoció en la universidad cuando estudiaba Diseño Gráfico, ellos siempre eran los de la iniciativa porque en ella no había el más mínimo interés si no se trataba de «ya sabes quién». Hubo un chico a quien pudo haber considerado más que a los demás por ser tan atento, un joven inglés de la facultad de Economía que era de muy buena familia -según sus padres-, era él tan caballeroso y formal, tan bueno para hablar sobre cualquier tema de interés en cuanto al mundo se trataba, la impresionaba, y eso le gustaba, pero no era lo mismo que sentía con Antonio... Antonio al contrario de ese otro hombre, lograba hacerla sonrojar y temblar como una colegiala siquiera con mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa, cautivarla con su voz y con esa forma tan apasionada y optimista de expresarse, le encanta verlo sonreír y escucharlo reír, oírlo decir su nombre, tan calmado y a veces tan entusiasmado, era increíble. Annabelle lo adoraba, y aun si el sentimiento no era mutuo, se conformaba con sentirlo cerca y tenerlo presente en su vida, ser relevante para él era más que suficiente. ¿No es de eso lo que trata el amor? Querer, amar sin condición, sin pedir algo a cambio... ¿Será ese el método correcto de amar o una simple pérdida de tiempo?

Antonio por su parte seguía mezclándose entre nuevos y viejos conocidos, sumándose una que otra conquista que nunca terminaba en nada serio porque ninguno de los dos así lo quería. Algunas veces ambos llegaban a tocar dichos temas aunque a él no le gustaba hablar de eso, porque eso no se lo diría a ella, a su Belle, porque no es tan tonto como ella y hasta su madre lo creen, él se da cuenta de todo -o casi todo- y no la lastimaría hablando de sus relaciones «amorosas» aunque ambos finjan que no pasa nada. Él sabe que aun hay algo entre ambos, algo extraño e inquietante en el aire cuando están juntos... no sabe si es algo bueno o malo sin embargo, pero esa incomodidad que siente cada vez que la ve llegar frente a él, con esos ojos brillantes y la sonrisa de gato buscando formarse sobre sus lindos labios, es algo que existe y no quiere indagar en entender qué significa, no es lo mismo que siente con otras chicas a quien encuentra atractivas, pero tampoco es algo que deba sentir por una buena amiga.

.

.

.

Hoy hacía unas tres semanas que no se veían... Annabelle lo hubo invitado a su apartamento con una anticipación de días, como suele pasar, y Antonio al fin decidió el momento para visitarle. Esa misma tarde de viernes que salió de su trabajo -en una constructora donde desempeña como arquitecto-, en vez de ir a ponerse al día con sus mejores amigos en algún bar o restaurante del centro, se emprendió a ver a Annabelle como se lo había dicho, llegando a eso de las 6 y cuarto a aquel alto edificio donde ella alquila mes con mes desde hace un año.

Tocó la puerta una vez estuvo afuera y ella lo recibió casi al instante.

Belle llevaba puesto un vestido azul pastel con mangas cortas y translucidas, sus botines de tacón cuadrado eran de un tono beige y su maquillaje consistía en un tono rosa pálido en los labios y un poco de rímel en las pestañas. Ella era hermosa, y su cabello recogido en chongo adornado con un listón, le daba un cierto aire informal pero bonito tal como ella lo preveía. Antonio se sintió nuevamente inquieto nomás con verla sonreír al recibirlo, y haciendo caso omiso de las reacciones de su cuerpo, hizo lo mismo que ella y demostró su auto-confianza de siempre con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Hola Belle! —le saludó entusiasmado.

—¡Hola Antonio! —la chica belga se acercó a besarle las mejillas, y con esa proximidad Antonio pensó en lo bien que olía su cabello... y su piel. Fue un pensamiento fugaz, algo que si analizaba después seguramente se reprendería por haberlo pensado, porque estamos hablando de Belle, no de cualquier otra chica —. Me alegra tanto que hayas venido... por un momento creí que me dejarías colgada.

—Bueno, ya ves que no lo hice. —le sonrió para disimular su culpa, y ella lo miró divertida con cierto reproche.

Ambos pasaron a la sala inmediatamente después de saludarse en la puerta, él se acomodó en el sillón y ella le ofreció algo de beber por si tenía sed. Antonio aceptó un vaso con agua y ella volvió a interrogarlo.

—¿Tienes hambre Toni? —la verdad es que sí, sí estaba algo hambriento. La última comida que tuvo hacía unas horas, fue un sándwich de pollo en una cafetería cerca de la obra que esta supervisando, y el como casi todo hombre, no se llena simplemente con un sándwich. Por lo tanto, su respuesta a la pregunta de Annabelle fue un sí.

La joven belga se pasó a la cocina enseguida, y se colocó un delantal con sumo cuidado para comenzar a sacar cosas del refrigerador, acomodándolas una por una sobre la encimera. Ni siquiera preguntó a Antonio qué era lo que quería comer, pero él confiaba en su buen gusto culinario y en sus habilidades de cocinera. En todo este tiempo que la conoce, él ha probado muchos de sus postres y le parecen exquisitos, su comida unas dos o tres veces y es realmente deliciosa; hasta ahora nunca la había visto cocinar en vivo pero hoy estaba más que curioso por verla hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —comentó él al notar que Annabelle se mostraba confundida, como si quisiera recordar algo, tal vez no podía encontrar algún ingrediente o un recipiente, un cuchillo o sabrá dios qué sería. A Antonio no le gustaba sentirse inútil, y si ella necesitaba ayuda con gusto la asistiría.

—No... gracias, —respondió Belle amigable —me gusta tener el control en mi cocina.

—Vale, —Antonio hizo un gesto de rendición con las manos y sonrió —sólo observaré entonces.

—Por favor.

Una vez que Antonio terminó de beber aquel vaso con agua que Annabelle le ofreció antes, lo dejó en la mesita de café que estaba frente al sillón y para no sentirse tan apartado, se puso de pie y caminó a la barra para sentarse a hacer conversación mientras ella cocinaba. Usualmente es él quien habla y habla hasta por los codos, pero esta vez ella le ganó la palabra y comenzó a interrogarlo, y a platicarle de su día a día, tan curiosa como siempre.

El tiempo pasó rápido entre aquella conversación de amigos, Belle terminó de cocinar y Antonio se ofreció a poner los cubiertos en la mesa aunque ella insistió en que no era necesario. Ella sacó una botella de vino y sirvió dos copas recibiendo la mirada gustosa del español. Ahora sí la cena lucía completamente apetitosa.

—Cocinas muy bien Annabelle, serás una buena esposa. —la comida era deliciosa como esperaba. Se encontró sorprendido de si mismo por mencionar la palabra esposa, siendo que hablar de esos temas le incomodaba cuando se trataba de Belle.

—Gracias Antonio. —Belle sonrió conmovida... y a pesar de que era algo absurdo, le daba ternura que Antonio la considerara un buen prospecto para el matrimonio —. Si un día tienes algún antojo, dímelo y puedo prepararlo para ti. Dilo con confianza.

—Vale, muchas gracias.

Ambos continuaron comiendo y bebiendo vino mientras charlaban de forma amena. Antonio le habló de su trabajo y ella hizo lo mismo, tocaron el tema de sus amigos, de sus hermanos y hasta de sus gatos. Al terminar de comer, Belle lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón para estar más cómodos y siguieron en lo suyo, bebiendo vino, charlando y hasta riendo con toda confianza y seguridad, como si la tensión no existiera entre ambos y se hubiesen visto hace apenas un día en vez de hace semanas.

Antonio aprovechó el instante en que Annabelle se reía por haber escuchado un buen chiste y la observaba mientras él bebía el resto del vino que había en su copa. Se puso pensativo al caer en cuenta de que ella lucía realmente linda cuando sonreía tanto, era contagiosa y le enviaba buenas vibras, al igual que él a ella.

Se vio traicionado a si mismo quizás por el alcohol o quizás por su torpeza, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle acerca del tema aunque una parte de él no quería saber sobre de eso.

—Tú... ¿tú aun piensas en mí, Belle? —en su intención estaba el saber si ella seguía pensando en él de forma amorosa, si aun era cierto que guardaba sentimientos por él como aun lo sospechaba.

—Por supuesto que sí, —respondió Belle, más no era lo que Antonio esperaba como respuesta —¿qué clase de amiga sería si no lo hiciera? Pienso mucho en ti, Toni. Sí.

—Hmm... —definitivamente no era lo que él quería escuchar, y nuevamente se preguntaba ¿porqué le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué le molestaba el escuchar que ella posiblemente ya lo hubiese superado y lo hubiese convertido en un simple amigo?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Antonio sonrió sin demostrar que estaba decepcionado y hasta molesto por como se estaban dando las cosas, pero era momento de que dejara el tema aparte —. Por nada.

Como siempre era mejor evadir las cosas cuando se tornaban incómodas en vez de hablar claro y decir lo que piensa respecto a ella, ya vendría algo mejor, y con ese pensamiento en mente comenzaba una nueva conversación que perduró por varios minutos.

.

.

No habían dejado de beber durante este tiempo, o al menos, Antonio no había dejado de hacerlo mientras Belle finjía no darse cuenta. No le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Ensimismados en una charla sobre creencias y teorías universales donde estaban dejando salir sus más extraños y profundos pensamientos, Antonio se desvió del tema nuevamente cuando puso atención en la mirada repleta de curiosidad y atención de su bella amiga. Se calló un momento dejando a Annabelle en duda. Era como la mirada de un gato atento a los movimientos de su dueño al darle de comer.

—Tus ojos. —le dijo abruptamente al contemplarlos. Con cuidado, con curiosidad y cercanía. Annabelle se cohibió por un segundo, confundida, y su entrecejo se frunció sin entender.

—¿Qué tienen mis ojos? —preguntó temerosa. Temerosa de que Antonio fuera a propinarle un comentario hiriente. Sabía que él no lo diría con maldad, porque él no era precisamente un capullo que gustase de burlarse de los demás, pero a veces podía ser algo tonto con sus palabras y la lastimaba cuando simplemente quería ser gracioso. Con él, Annabelle sensible tenía que estar en guardia.

Antonio bufó divertido, ya algo nublado con el alcohol y enternecido con su cometido —. Son hermosos.

Belle relajó su semblante con semejante halago, y sonrió poquito, algo sonrojada pero lo hizo —. Gracias...

Él sonrió y simuló estar exhausto, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Ella se sintió en paz y contenta por tenerlo tan cerca, recordando lo mucho que añoraba un momento como este.

Eran casi la 1 de la mañana y ya se habían bebido toda la botella de vino tinto que Annabelle abrió durante la cena. Ninguno de los dos estaba ebrio, pero sí sentían el adormecimiento y esa valentía que te da el alcohol en cierto punto al beberlo. Ambos estaban conscientes, aunque Antonio se expresara como si no lo estuviera, como si no cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo o haciendo para que Belle no sospechara nada de él, de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No sabía desde cuando ni quería ponerse a pensar en el momento exacto, en el cual esa "extraña" atracción que sentía por Annabelle se había hecho presente en su cuerpo, no era algo de sólo esta noche, no, ya lo había sentido antes. Y se detenía de hacer algo al pensar: ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse para quitarse las ganas? ¿Realmente valdría la pena dejarse llevar por el instinto? Annabelle no era una chica cualquiera, ella no merecía el ser usada para desquitar sus ganas de intimar con alguien, ella era su amiga -la cual aun tiene sentimientos por él- y no sería justo confundirla ni aprovecharse de eso... aunque fuera sólo por un beso.

Pasó casi un minuto en donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ambos estaban tranquilos y la situación era bastante agradable, se sentía bien, parecían estar haciendo lo correcto... Antonio tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a jugar con ella hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron. Con este contacto, el corazón de Annabelle se aceleró como loco y los nervios la estaban invadiendo como si fuera una adolescente en su primer roce con un chico, pero es que en realidad no sabía casi nada de estas cosas... siempre era buena para dar consejos sobre amor y relaciones, pero todo salía desde su punto de vista y no de su experiencia, porque en esto ultimo, lo suyo con Antonio era lo único cercano a un posible amor.

—Me gustan tus manos... —dijo él a la rubia tomando la mano libre que tenía examinándola con cariño, con delicadeza, como si sus dedos fueran algo frágil que no quisiese dañar con su tacto.

Antonio sonreía como siempre, lleno de vida y despreocupado, y aunque Annabelle adoraba esa sonrisa suya, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia porque hacia mucho que él no le decía que gustaba de algo en ella.

Ella no le respondió nada, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio y le sonrió. Antonio dejó su mano sin deshacer su agarre en la otra, y entonces se acercó a la belga y la miró a la cara, acción peligrosa para él porque siempre terminaba pensando en su belleza, en lo etéreo que es su rostro con esos ojos y esos labios que llaman... que a él lo llaman.

La observó pensativa sin intentar comprender el porqué y se arriesgó a tomar su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla, su mirada no dejó de buscar una aceptación en la suya, pero Annabelle seguía confundida, quizás porque no era la primera vez que han estado así de cerca y él al final solía alejarse como si nada.

 _"¿Está jugando conmigo?"_ Se preguntó aun con el corazón latiendo desbocado. Se sintió tonta por no saber cómo reaccionar, no sabía con exactitud si debía decir algo para romper la tensión, reír, ¿seguirle el juego?

Afortunadamente no lo tuvo que pensar más, porque por primera vez en todo el tiempo que le conoce, Antonio por fin hizo algo que valió la pena: la besó.

...

* * *

 **N/A:** Continuará.

Les agradecería mucho un comentario o crítica.


End file.
